Jerawat
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Kyungsoo tumbuh jerawat, tapi Jongin yang repot. Loh, ini gimana, toh? / HAPPY KAISOO DAY! / A very short fluffy one-shot by. EBP


**Jerawat**

.

Kai x Kyungsoo

Romance; fluff?

Rated T

(Very) Short one-shot

.

 **Warning!**

Ada banyak selipan kata-kata non-baku. Jokes receh tapi maaf kalo ga lucu :"D

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup menjadi seorang mahasiswa tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Dahulu, ketika masih bersekolah, mungkin kalian akan memiliki pemikiran agar bisa cepat-cepat _minggat_ dari rumah kedua yang lebih terasa seperti penjara itu. Iri rasanya melihat orang-orang yang sudah lulus bisa bangun lebih siang dan tidur lebih larut. Dunia tampaknya begitu bebas dan menyenangkan, tampak lebih baik dan cerah. Sedangkan kenyataannya, semua impian manis itu hanya tampak dari luarnya saja.

Belajar tetap menjadi sebuah aktivitas yang selalu dilakukan setiap hari, hanya saja caranya tidak sama seperti saat sekolah dulu. Di tingkatan ini, belajar juga dilakukan dari praktek dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Tidak ada yang namanya menjalani dua puluh empat jam sehari tanpa memikirkan apa pun. Bahkan dalam mimpi saja bisa kepikiran tugas dan antek-anteknya.

Ditambah lagi jika kau adalah anak rantau dari daerah lain yang mendapat kesempatan untuk menimba ilmu di ibukota. Harus merasakan penderitaan dan kepedihan dunia perkuliahan sendirian di dalam kamar _dormitory_ berperaturan ketat, harus menjalin pertemanan dengan orang-orang yang kepribadiannya normal sampai yang aneh bin ajaib.

Singkatnya, suatu lembar kehidupan baru yang seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak sangka-sangka.

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan selalu bangun jam tujuh pagi dan tidur tepat pada jam sepuluh malam, makan tiga kali sehari dengan nutrisi empat sehat lima sempurna yang terpenuhi, kulit kencang bak model iklan kosmetik, berat bedan konstan. Sebuah kehidupan yang telah ia jalani selama tujuh belas tahun.

Lalu semuanya berubah ketika era ini menyerang, era yang mengubah dirinya terlihat seperti seonggok kentang kampung yang dijual di antara kentang-kentang organik yang bersih nan segar. Perumpamaan yang tidak berlebihan dan sesuai kenyataan karena tubuh Kyungsoo memang tampak seperti kentang sekarang.

Berkat kemurahan hati para dosen yang amat Kyungsoo cintai, yang rela melimpahkan begitu banyak tugas dan kuis dadakan, yang membuat pola hidup Kyungsoo jungkir-balik, kayang, dan _roll_ -depan. Menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi Kyungsoo untuk tidur jam dua pagi dan bangun sebangunnya saja. Jika jam bangunnya tanggung dengan jam kelas dimulai, ya dia tidak tidur. Makanya jangan kaget kalau melihat kantung tebal di bawah matanya yang bulat. Mendapat bonus tidur satu jam saja Kyungsoo sudah senang bukan main.

Semua keburukan yang tertulis di atas tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan jika masa ujian datang. Itu lebih neraka lagi, bagi Kyungsoo. Nilainya yang selalu ia pertahankan berada di peringkat atas membuat teman-teman sekelasnya selalu menghubunginya hanya kalau ada butuhnya, yaitu minta diajarkan mata kuliah yang akan diujiankan. Dan lebih tidak tahu diri lagi, kebanyakan meminta limpahan ajaran Kyungsoo tengah-tengah malam. Dan sebagai orang yang berhati mulia, baik hati, dan tidak sombong agar disayang Tuhan, mau tidak mau lelaki dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu mengiyakan saja. Toh, semua kebaikannya nanti akan berbuah baik juga. Ea.

Lain Kyungsoo, maka lain juga Jongin. Atau yang akrab disapa Kai. Atau Nini. Atau Si Ganteng. Atau Si Hitam Manis. Lihat, nama panggilan saja sudah sebanyak itu. Terbayang, kan, betapa terkenalnya dia?

Jongin satu angkatan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi berbeda jurusan. Jongin anak ilmu komunikasi, Kyungsoo anak teknik sipil. Jauh, _bro_. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu memang menarik hati banyak civitas akademika. Mulai dari mahasiswi, asisten dosen, dosen, bahkan sampai _Office Girl_ dan penjaga kasir kantin. Wajahnya yang dikaruniai ketampanan luar binasa serta tubuh atletis yang ia dapatkan dari berolahraga rutin itu menjadi modal utama kesuksesannya. Buktinya saja dia bisa mendapat uang jajan berkat banyak _online_ _shop_ yang minta di- _endorse_. Boleh juga. Setidaknya, otaknya yang dungu di bidang akademis masih bisa jalan jika menyangkut uang.

Jongin tidak suka belajar dari buku. Dia lebih suka belajar dari pengalaman. Pengalaman pribadi, misalnya. Maka dari itulah kertas ujiannya 90% selalu dipenuhi curahan hatinya. Dan anehnya, dia selalu mendapatkan A. Santet macam apa yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ada satu hal yang selalu Jongin lakukan jika bertemu dengan seorang kenalan yang tidak sengaja berpapasan. _Nge-receh_.

"Oi, Sehun. Apa kabar, _bro_?" ucap Jongin, mencoba merangkul pundak Sehunsambil berjinjit karena tubuh lelaki itu memang lebih tinggi.

"Oi, tumben. Ga ada kelas, _bro_?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Malas, dosennya galak. Ngeri, _bro_."

"Oh."

"Udah? Gitu aja responnya?"

"Emang harus respon gimana lagi?"

"Kaku amat, mas. Sini aku lemesin." ucap Jongin sambil iseng mencolek dagu mancung Sehun.

" _Bye_." Dan Sehun pun hanya mengacuhkan kenistaan teman satu kelompok saat orientasi mahasiswa baru dulu itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'terserah, bodo amat'.

Jongin hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat respon Sehun yang menurutnya lucu. Setelah membenarkan jaket _bomber_ hijau lumut ala Pak Presiden itu, ia membalikkan badan dan sosok seseorang yang tampak begitu _High Definition_ (HD) di matanya nampak dari pintu lift yang terbuka.

Satu kata yang otomatis muncul dalam pikirannya. "Godain, ah."

Jadi, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya setengah meloncat, saking girangnya, mendekati sosok itu. Dan setelah dirasa sudah melewati jarak aman, lelaki _tan_ itu langsung menggandeng tangan sosok tadi.

"Hai, Kyungsoo, sayang! Dari mana aja? Dari jauh kok udah keliatan?"

Reflek Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin keras-keras. "Jahat sekali sama pacar sendiri."

"Oh? Kita sudah pacaran?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah bodoh yang dibuat-buat.

" _Bye_." Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan lelaki itu dan melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat. Terima kasih pada kaki Jongin yang lebih panjang, Jongin bisa mengejar Kyungsoo yang sedang setengah berlari, yang malah terlihat seperti pinguin lucu yang ingin berlari cepat tapi tidak bisa karena kakinya pendek.

Tidak mau ditinggal Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin melingkarkan tangan kirinya di sekeliling pinggang Kyungsoo. "Sudah kelar ujian?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak tahu, ah. Jangan dibahas. Aku jadi makin ingin membakar kampus ini."

"Ei~ Jangan marah-marah, Kyungsoo-ya." tutur Jongin dengan nada menggoda seperti biasa sambil mencubit-cubit pelan sedikit lemak yang menumpuk di pinggangnya dengan gemas. "Nanti jerawatan, loh."

Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan bibir tebal nan lucunya. "Aku lapar, ayo kita makan. Tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal dulu, ya. Sudah akhir bulan." ajak Kyungsoo yang menuai anggukan antusias dari sang kekasih tercinta.

.

* * *

.

Menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin selama empat bulan terakhir memang _sedikit_ mengetes batin, jiwa, dan raga Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu memang selalu memulangkannya ke _dormitory_ menggunakan motor berknalpot ribut kecintaannya, namun mereka selalu sampai di sana saat gerbang gedung asrama sudah dikunci rapat-rapat. Alhasil, Kyungsoo harus lewat jalan tikus yang dibuat oleh segelintir anak-anak bandel yang hobi keluar malam, yang memaksanya untuk memanjat tembok terlebih dahulu lalu masuk lewat pintu tangga darurat yang kuncinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi karena sering dibobol. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, kamar Kyungsoo berada di lantai dua belas.

Setelah perjalanan panjang penuh peluh yang membuat sekujur tubuh semakin pegal tak karuan, Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di kamarnya. Langsung ia lempar tasnya sembarangan dan melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur hingga posisi tengkurap. Menghela napas, ia lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap langit-langit kamar.

"Lelahnya..."

Meski ia mengeluh lelah, wajahnya malah tersenyum. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menemukan dan merasakan kebahagiaan berkat Jongin. Tingkah kekasihnya memang selalu aneh-aneh. Seperti tadi saat makan _seafood_ pinggir jalan, jari Jongin terjepit kulit cangkang kepiting hingga lecet, padahal di sana disediakan alat untuk meremukkan kulit kepiting.

 _"Lihat ini, aku bisa makan kepiting pakai tangan kosong. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku adalah lelaki sejati demi kau." Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah jeritan dan rengekan kesakitan. Kemudian tebak siapa yang menyelamatkan jari Jongin? Ya, benar. Kyungsoo._

Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak malu memiliki kekasih se-absurd itu. Ia malah suka karena tingkahnya yang mengundang tawa itu setara dengan asupan vitamin yang tubuhnya butuhkan setiap hari.

Lelaki yang lebih dulu lahir dari Jongin itu mengusap matanya sambil menguap. Persetan dengan kelas pagi besok, ia lebih butuh tidur ketimbang apa pun. Kyungsoo berdiri untuk menggapai handuk dan kaus melar nan buluk serta celana setengah paha, bersiap untuk tidur. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Namun bukan hal itu yang ia lakukan. Ia malah menatap kaca di hadapannya dengan tatapan membola.

 _"Ei~ Jangan marah-marah, Kyungsoo-ya." tutur Jongin dengan nada menggoda seperti biasa sambil mencubit-cubit pelan sedikit lemak yang menumpuk di pinggangnya dengan gemas._

 _"Nanti jerawatan, loh."_

Sebuah bintil merah menodai hidung mungilnya. Tepat. Di. Tengah. Ujung. Hidungnya. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung teringat atas perkataan Jongin tadi. Apa jangan-jangan ini gara-gara Jongin?!

"Ugh, sial... Kenapa jerawat harus muncul segala, sih?!" gerutu Kyungsoo setengah merengek. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Jongin besok. Memalukan.

.

* * *

.

Alarm yang Kyungsoo setel sudah berbunyi nyaring, yang membuat lelaki bertubuh mungil itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan malas ia matikan alarm _handphone_ -nya kemudian memejamkan mata lagi. Lima menit kemudian, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Alarm kedua menyala, Kyungsoo menggeser layar ponselnya lalu tidur lagi. Begitu terus sampai alarm ke-tujuh, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo bangun dengan terpaksa.

Rambutnya yang mulai gondrong mencuat ke mana-mana. Maklumi saja posisi tidurnya tadi malam memang abstrak. Bantalnya terjatuh ke lantai, selimut acak-acakan tidak berbentuk, guling entah ke mana. Tadi malam dia tidur atau _break-dance_? Author mengendikkan bahu. Siapa yang tahu.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang ia pasang di atas meja belajar, masih ada waktu untuk bebersih dan berangkat. Tapi masalahnya sekarang hanya satu, yaitu si jerawat ini. Semangat Kyungsoo untuk ke kelas jadi semakin memudar lalu menghilang. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menggunakan jatah bolosnya yang sama sekali belum pernah ia pakai saja.

Ia menarik selimutnya kembali dan bersembunyi di dalamnya, meraba wajahnya dan masih menemukan bintil kecil pada hidungnya. Banyak orang yang bilang jika muncul jerawat, maka pencet saja. Tapi jika dipencet, akan timbul bekas pada kulit yang akan susah hilang. Kyungsoo jadi bingung harus berbuat apa, ia bukan wanita yang memiliki seperangkat alat dandan dibayar tunai. Ia hanya punya _lip-balm_ dan itu pun pemberian dari Jongin. Biar enak kalau dicium, katanya.

Seharian Kyungsoo mengurung diri di dalam kamar, mengundang sejumlah pertanyaan kebingungan dan keheranan dari teman-temannya. Seorang Do Kyungsoo absen? Dunia sudah mau kiamat? Kira-kira seperti itulah.

Yang Kyungsoo lakukan seharian adalah tidur dan _streaming_ film dari laptopnya yang terhubung wi-fi gratis gedung _dorm_. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kebebasan meski pun hanya untuk sejenak. Namun ketika film sudah mencapai klimaksnya, ponselnya menjerit. Tertera tulisan "Tidak Usah Diangkat" pada layar ponselnya dan Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Ha—"

 _"Kau ke mana, Kyungie? Kau bolos? Kenapa tidak mengajak-ajak? Kau di mana? Dengan siapa? Sekarang berbuat apa?"_ (Hayo, bacanya jangan sambil nyanyi. Ntar kebiasaan.)

"Aku... Aku... Aku sakit. Ya! Sakit!"

 _"Sakit apa? Ayo kuantar kau ke klinik sekarang."_

"Tidak perlu, _babe_. Aku hanya flu saja, kok."

 _"Flu saja? 'Saja'?! Bisa saja itu flu burung, flu babi, flu ayam—"_

"Jongin, tenanglah. Besok juga sembuh."

 _"Pokoknya aku akan ke kamarmu, titik."_

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Jangan bodoh. Kau mau ditahan satpam lagi seperti waktu itu?" Lalu hening sejenak. "Sudah, ya, aku mau istirahat dulu."

 _"Hmm... Baiklah... Istirahat sana. Cepat sembuh, ibu dari anak-anakku~"_

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Kyungsoo bergumam, "Dasar lelaki gila."

Dan lelaki itu memang dasarnya gila. Jongin buru-buru berlari ke parkiran motor dan melaju menuju apotek terdekat untuk membelikan kekasihnya obat agar cepat sembuh. Harga obat yang paling manjur memang cukup mahal. Tapi demi cinta, apa sih yang tidak? Usai bertransaksi, Jongin pun melesat ke _dormitory_ Kyungsoo.

Jongin sering mendengar cerita dari Kyungsoo bahwa ada jalan tikus untuk menembus masuk ke dalam gedung asrama yang isinya semua laki-laki itu. Tapi sayangnya Jongin memiliki ingatan sepandai Dory si ikan amnesia. Jongin sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat apa pun perkataan Kyungsoo mengenai jalan tikus, karena dirinya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan bibir menggemaskan lelaki itu bergerak, dan dunia luar seakan sudah di- _mute_.

Memanfaatkan kemampuan komunikasinya yang lihai, seorang penghuni asrama yang tampaknya adalah seorang junior menunjukkan jalan pintas. Namun, Jongin harus tetap memanjat teralis balkon dari lantai lima hingga lantai dua belas. Dengan terus melafalkan kalimat 'demi Kyungsoo aku kuat' dalam otaknya, ia pun memanjat sesuai yang diinstruksikan oleh si junior. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau dia sedang dikerjai.

Sesampainya di lantai dua belas, tepat di sebelah jendela kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin meloncat masuk ke dalam balkon, lalu mengetuk kaca jendela yang tidak tertutupi tirai. Tebak apa yang Jongin temukan sampai membuatnya terkejut. Sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran menyamping di atas kasur dengan tabung Pringles di tangan yang menganggur sambil memperhatikan layar laptop dengan penuh konsentrasi. Mendengar bunyi ketukan dari jendela sontak Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara.

Uh, oh.

"J...Jongin?" Kyungsoo langsung membukakan jendela dan membantu Jongin masuk.

Jongin menyodorkan satu kantung kresek hitam berisi obat-obatan yang tadi ia beli ke hadapan Kyungsoo. "Flu, hm?"

"M...Maaf..." gumam lelaki yang lebih pendek sambil menunduk dan mengelus tengkuknya, merasa bersalah. Namun yang Jongin lakukan adalah menarik dagu Kyungsoo ke atas agar manik mereka saling bertemu.

Kekehan Jongin adalah hal selanjutnya yang terdengar setelah debaran jantung tak karuan. Posisi mereka yang cukup dekat itu memicu jantung Kyungsoo untuk bekerja berkali lipat lebih cepat karena wangi maskulin dari parfum yang Jongin pakai, dan juga wajah tampan yang terpampang begitu dekat di depan mata.

"Kau malu menemuiku karena ini?" Jongin menyentuh bintil merah di hidung Kyungsoo yang mana membuat lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan lalu memukul lengan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau nekad ke sini? Bagaimana jika kau ketahuan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah dihujani Jongin kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Karena kamu prioritas, mencintaimu adalah totalitas." Jongin nyengir.

Kyungsoo memeluk sosok di hadapannya. "Menggelikan."

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

HAPPY KAISOO DAY!

LALALA YEYEYE ULUULULULULULU /?

Ini saya ngetik bener2 barusan dan kebetulan otak & tangan sinkron jadi ff gajelas ini bisa selesai, yay!

Garing? iya, emang sengaja. Daripada lembek, ga ena, ehe. /g

Sumber jokes-jokes receh dari kegobloganrpw, terima kasih banyak atas asupannya. Sumber inspirasi awal dari satu scene di drama Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bokju episode berapa entahlah lupa saya/?

.

SEKALI LAGI,

HAPPY

KAISOO

DAY

/mwah.

.

LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS PLZ IM THIRSTY /g

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
